jeffellisfandomcom-20200214-history
Linda Macett
'Linda Macett '(July 12th, 1952 -- ) is an American actress who is probably best known for playing the doomed Mormon Lucy Young in the infamous 1973 horror film The House of Blood Biography Linda was born on July 12th, 1952 in Fort Wayne, Indiana. Both of her parents were teachers and Linda originally planned to follow in their footsteps. However, while attending the University of Indiana, she discovered that she enjoyed acting to teaching. In 1971, at the age of 19, she dropped out of college and moved to California with her boyfriend. Within two weeks of arriving in Hollywood, she was cast as a free-spirited hippie in her first film, The Final Freak Out Of Johnny American. While the film itself was not a success, Macett's performance, in which she played the majority of her scenes in the nude, led to her getting an offer to audition for her most famous film, The House of Blood. Playing the most free-spirited of the six ill-fated Young sisters, Linda Macett only had a few scenes in The House of Blood ''but her character's sudden and brutal murder (along with an earlier extended shower scene featuring her and the five actresses playing her sisters) has left an impression with viewers ever since. On the commentary track for the 2005 DVD edition of House of Blood, Macett said that the role -- and the violence involved -- disturbed her to such an extent that she went from a casually experimenting with marijuana and LSD to abusing harder drugs like cocaine and eventually heroin. Despite her growing drug addiction, Linda was still a fairly busy actress from ''The House of Blood's ''release in 1973 until she eventually entered rehab in 1980. For the most part, Macett played sexy free spirits in B-movies, few of which ever received as much attention as ''The House of Blood. She did receive some attention for her role in The Groove Man (1975), a blaxploitation film that has since developed a small cult following. As Angie, the simple-minded mistress of the film's racist, mafiaso villian, Macett brought some comic relief to the proceedings. Her five minute, fully frontal nude sex scene with the film's star, Rockne Brown, led to the film getting banned in a few Southern cities. Macett has herself cited the Groove Man ''as her personal favorite of all her films and said that she feels that her death scene featured some of her best acting. Her last film, before entering rehab, was Jean-Paul Chenault's surreal ''La putain et la Vierge ''(1980). She learned French specifically for this film. Upon leaving rehab, the newly clean Macett decided to take some time off from acting and, in her words, "get my stuff together." She spent the next few years teaching at various schools in the Los Angeles area before retiring, at the age of 54, in 2006. On The House of Blood DVD, Macett said that only occasionally would her students ask her about her past life as an actress but that "it's always nice when they do." In 2008, Macett briefly came out of retirement to play a free-spirited hippie mother in Zack Thompson's indie horror film, ''The Return of Acid Sid. Personal Though raised in a Methodist household, Macett says that she has been a practicing Bhuddist since the age of 15. On August 3rd, 1971, Macett married her high school boyfriend, Chuck Thompson. They were divorced in 1972 while Macett was filming The House of Blood. She subsequently married actor Peter Bryden in 1976. They were divorced in 1979. In 1983, she married fellow teacher Roger Dolittle. They were divorced in 1999. She has one daughter (Jennifer) by Chuck Thompson and another (also named Jennifer) with Peter Bryden. With Roger Dolittle, she has a son named Peter. Select Filmography The Final Freak Out Of Johnny American ''(1971) Stanley Hooper Is Alive And Well North Of The Border (1972) The House of Blood (1973) ''The Wild Girls ''(1974) ''The Summer Of My Italian Lover ''(1974) ''The House Where The Devil Breeds ''(1974) ''The House On Top Of The Hill ''(1974) ''The Groove Man ''(1975) ''The Bernie Chronicles ''(1975) ''Puttin' On A Show ''(1976) ''She Knows The Score ''(1977) ''Slaves To The Boogie (1977) ''Skating To Heaven ''(1979) ''La putain et la Vierge ''(1980) ''The Return of Acid Sid ''(2008) Category:American Actors Category:Former Methodists Category:Bhuddists Category:People Who Self-Identify As Drug Addicts Category:Teachers Category:People From Indiana Category:People From Ft. Wayne